In the past, attempts have been made to produce animated pictures for outdoor displays, such as posters and billboards. In animated displays, a sequence of animated images is printed or placed on a sheet behind a lenticular screen at its focal plane. The effort to produce animated pictures for outdoor displays has not been successful to this date because the lenticular screen for viewing the images also serves to focus the high intensive beam of sun's rays onto the focal plane of the lenticules which tends to burn out the image bearing sheet.